


Below Decks (100 word challenge): Craving

by TheWinterWren



Series: Below Decks [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWren/pseuds/TheWinterWren
Summary: The Iron Bull shares his appreciation for domestic bliss.  :)Written for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100 Word challenge: "Craving"





	Below Decks (100 word challenge): Craving

_I love waking to the scent of you, Kadan._  
  
_Earthy and sweet, with a touch of spice…calling me out of the darkness, inviting me to sample, to sip, to savor._  
  
_I love your sleepy purr as I linger over that first taste… the way you fill my senses and set fire to my blood._  
  
_The sudden hitch in your breath… the way you shiver, and bite your lip trying to keep quiet..._  
  
_The way your eyes sparkle when you smile, just for me._  
  
_I never knew what I was missing, and now I never want another day without you._


End file.
